


Control

by pencil026



Series: Puzzle [2]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencil026/pseuds/pencil026





	

Joonmyun fumes as he walks to his personal office. He's glad that the meeting took place on their building or else he would have to suffer keeping his temper longer. He scowled as he walked, not minding the scared faces of the other employees as he passed by. His secretary quietly followed behind him. Hakyeon shook his head subtly when he saw the scared faces, a gesture that his colleagues understand. No one should try to approach the boss as he is in a bad mood. Junior Secretary Seo Joohyun opened the door quickly and bowed as they pass. Hakyeon bowed back and gave her a small smile.

 

"The CEO's" is a huge room, separated from other offices for more privacy. Only Executive Secretary Cha and CEO Kim-Wu Joonmyun are using the said room. Hakyeon followed his boss as he enters his own personal office inside "The CEO's". He was shocked when Joonmyun banged his palms on his own table and proceeded to swipe all the papers on it, leaving a mess on the floor. He seems really really angry and frustrated.

 

 

"Leave me alone, Hakyeon," Joonmyun hissed as he heaves a deep breath. He was breathing hard as he lashes his anger out. He hates it when he loses control.

 

"But Sir--"

 

"Just please get out," Joonmyun doesn't want to snap at his secretary but he doesn't want anyone to see him like this.

 

 

Cha Hakyeon bowed deeply and left his boss. He has worked for Joonmyun for two years now but this is the first time he saw him act like this. That Mr. Jang might have really upset him when he made a jab about the Kim's deceased parents. Hakyeon sighed as he sat on his own office table. It is situated like a reception area inside "The CEOs". He doesn’t know what to do so he decided to call his boyfriend.

 

 

 _"Hello?"_ Taekwoon's soft voice made him calmer.

 

"Good afternoon, Secretary Jung. I just wanted to check if CEO Wu can come here now? I know he planned to come at the end of the day so the two of them can go home together but I can only think of him to help CEO Kim calm down," Hakyeon asked as he stared as his boss' door. He can't hear anything coming from the said room. He hopes that his boss is not throwing things or doing anything that can possibly injure himself.

 

 _"What do you mean?"_ he can hear the concern on his Fated's voice and he can imagine the furrowing of his eyebrows as he speak.

 

"There were words that are unkind about his parents at the meeting we had. He did not say anything but he was truly upset and the meeting was discontinued by one of our partners. He locked himself inside his office and ordered me to leave him alone. I can't do that and I don't know what to do honestly," Hakyeon sighed. He thought about calling Dr. Kim Minseok but the older Kim is overseas.

 

_"I think you did the right thing. I will speak to CEO Wu to explain everything. I'll call you back."_

 

"Thank you." Hakyeon hung up and tried to work on the files that he needs to sort out. He sent emails to his junior secretaries about some documents that he needed for their CEO.

 

Taekwoon sent him a message saying that CEO Wu understands and that they are on their way to Kim Entertainment.

 

\---

“Thank you for immediately informing me. I shall take care of him. Can you please cancel all his appointments for tomorrow? He’ll be on leave and shall return on Monday. You and Taekwoon can take tomorrow off too,” Wu Yifan commanded Hakyeon as they entered “The CEO’s”.  _ **Joon-ah, I hope you didn’t hurt yourself.**_  The secretary bowed as their CEO’s husband opened the personal office using his key.

 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon looked at each other. Jung Taekwoon decided to sit with his boyfriend so they can work on cancelling the appointments of their bosses. They completed their tasks quietly. The ringing of Secretary Cha’s phone broke their concentration.

 

 

“Yes, Sajangnim?”

 

_“This is Yifan. I believe you and Taekwoon are done, right?”_

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

_“Good job for today. The two of you may go. I’ll take care of him. Just inform everyone that we won’t go to our respective offices tomorrow.”_

 

“Understood, Sir. Emails are actually sent to everyone already.”

 

_“Very good. Inform Taekwoon that we will ride my Ferrari home. Goodbye.”_

 

 

Cha Hakyeon turned to Taekwoon and nodded.

 

 

“We can now go home. CEO Wu informed me that they will use his Ferrari.”

 

“Ok. Let’s go then,” Taekwoon stood up as he offered his hand for his boyfriend to take. Hakyeon smiled as he held hand with his Fated. He glanced back at the closed door of his boss’ personal office as they turn to leave “The CEO’s”.  _ **I hope Mr. Wu can calm Sajangnim.**_

 

\---

Yifan saw the mess inside the office as soon as he opened the door. Paper, pens and folders are thrown on the floor. There was also a broken vase and broken picture frames. Two telephones were also broken and disconnected. Yifan immediately approached his husband who is sobbing mess on the black leather couch. He was seated on the floor with his arms on his face. It breaks his heart to see his Fated like this.

 

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Joonmyun shouted in between sobs not bothering to look at who entered his office. Yifan wordlessly turned his husband to his chest and hugged him tight. Joonmyun was shocked but he melted in the comfort of his husband's embrace. He clutched his hands on the front of Yifan's shirt and cried. Yifan hugged him and patted his back.  ** _Let it all out._**

 

**_\---_ **

Kim Joonmyun has been the strongest in their family. He has accepted major responsibilities when their parents died. He has his Minseok-hyung but his hyung also has a lot on his plate already due to his profession and the politics within their hospital. Jungdah and Jongin are always ready to support but they are younger and Joonmyun promised his parents that he will take care of them. Kim Joonmyun is known as 'the cold sajangnim' because that is what he wants everyone to see him as. He's tough --- or rather,  _tries_  to be tough --- to live his parents' legacy and to prove that the Kims are all capable in this competitive world of business.

However, there are times when everything is too much for him to handle. He would rather receive physical blows than insulting words about their family. He wants to shout how wrong they were but he was raised not to answer such comments. If he would answer, the enemies would be satisfied to know how they got to his nerves. So he usually kept his anger bottled inside and kept his cold expression.

But today, he lost control. That one person from the third party advertising company they usually work with joked on how their parents must have somehow arranged them to be married to famous people. He also brought up how a nobody like Kim Jungdah be Fated with Lu Hana. He was so pissed at the accusation since their parents already passed away before they met any of their Fateds. He knew that the comment was also about him. He knew that some big companies do arrange marriage and not marry their Fated just to keep their riches. A lot of people were shocked when Wu Yifan married him and they still question their marriage. They don't know anything. He doesn't really care if they don't believe that he and Yifan are Fated but he cares if they decide to badmouth his siblings too. They don't know that the famous composer in South Korea named Chen is actually Kim Jungdah. He was so angry but he did not say anything. Mr. Lim, their partner in production, stated that the words are unnecessary and rude and asked the person to apologize to Joonmyun. The person muttered an insincere apology and Mr. Lim decided to end the meeting. They have addressed all relevant issues about the production of the new album and most probably, they have noticed Joonmyun's mood. Joonmyun then abrubtly stood up, bowed to no one in particular and walked out of the room.

 

\---

Yifan doesn't care if the two of them are seated, almost lying, on the carpeted floor. All he cares about is Joonmyun. He has seen him like this before. He is upset since Joonmyun only loses control when someone emotionally hurt him.  ** _Whoever did that will pay. No one messes with Wu Yifan's family._**

Joonmyun's sobs have subsided but his tears are continuously flowing. He can't seem to stop the tears. Yifan decided to move them by carrying Joonmyun. He stood up and sat on the couch then pulled Joonmyun on his lap. Joonmyun stayed quiet as he sat on his husband's lap. He burried his face on Yifan's chest and hugged his waist. His tears soak Yifan's shirt and he hates this vulnerable feeling. Yifan played with Joonmyun's hair to sooth him. He grabbed Joon's phone (it was on the couch) and called Hakyeon. 

  
  


_“Yes, Sajangnim?”_

 

“This is Yifan. I believe you and Taekwoon are done, right?”

 

_“Yes, Sir.”_

 

“Good job for today. The two of you may go. I’ll take care of him. Just inform everyone that we won’t go to our respective offices tomorrow.”

 

_“Understood, Sir. Emails are actually sent to everyone already.”_

 

“Very good. Inform Taekwoon that we will ride my Ferrari home. Goodbye.”

 

 

Yifan ended the call and Joonmyun look at him. Yifan held his face and brushed his tears away using his thumb.   
  


 

"I can't be on leave tomorrow," Joonmyun's voice cracked from too much crying. He pouted.

 

"Of course you can. Everything is on schedule, right? Let them do their jobs in production and distribution," Yifan kissed his temple. Finally the tears stopped.

 

"Did Hakyeon call you?"

 

"He called Taekwoon because he was worried about you. I guess it is because this is the first time you snapped in the office," Yifan answered as he caressed Joon's cheeks.

 

"I shouted at him. I feel bad. He shouldn't be the receiving end of my temper," Joonmyun sighed as he snuggled and hugged Yifan tighter.

 

"Tell me who did this to you," Yifan whispered.

 

"I overreacted. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry... I hope I did not interrupt your work," Joon whispered too. Yifan sighed. His husband is too nice. That doesn't mean he will not be able to find out who made his Fated cry. They would regret saying things to Kim Joonmyun.

 

"You're more important than work," Yifan kissed the remaining tears away. Joonmyun doesn't need to know that he cancelled a meeting with his parents just to come here. They will understand. His parents love Joonmyun as much.

  
  


Joonmyun moved to hug his neck and kiss him. Yifan kissed back with all the passion and love he can show. Joonmyun pushed him so he was lying on the couch and hovered over him. Yifan pulled him down so he was lying over Yifan, their faces only 3 inches away.  
  


 

"I really really love you, Wu Yifan," Joonmyun murmured as he kissed his husband's lips, nose and cheeks. He did not know how he ended up with the perfect partner. They understand each other even without saying any words. He knew that Yifan would protect him and that Yifan doesn't care about what others think of them.  ** _They love each other and that's all that matters._**

 

"I love you more," Yifan smiled as he kissed Joonmyun. 


End file.
